The Weakness in Me
by Rachel-xox
Summary: AU. No matter what people thought about Rachel Berry, they could always say that she was a loyal friend. But that could all change when she finds herself becoming attracted to her best friend's rival.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: All and any feedback is greatly appreciated. If any of you remember my story 'Baby Puckerman', this is kind of the same but with a different spin on things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or anything else you may recognise.**

**The Weakness in Me**

Noah Puckerman pushed away the girl he was feeling up when he saw her walk in. He couldn't take his eyes off her. There she was, Rachel Berry, standing at barely five foot tall, she still managed to have most eyes directed her way. There was just something about her that people liked, well most people. She was popular, the most popular girl in school some would say, yet she didn't care about the high school food chain. She was head cheerleader but she was also a member of the glee club that Puck slushied every day. He wasn't going to lie; just because she was in the club, it didn't make it cool. But the thing that annoyed Puck was that she was best friends with the guy he hated the most, the bastard that people called his brother.

Yep, you heard that right. He hated his own brother, but that was what he had been brought up by his father to do. His father had got Jake's mother pregnant when they were eighteen years old, and after Jake's mom decided that she wanted to have nothing to do with him, that was when Puck's mom came into the picture. Five months later she was pregnant. So, as you can tell, they weren't a picture perfect, happy family. What still confused Puck to this day was that even though Jake's mom didn't want anything to do with his dad; she still gave Jake the Puckerman last name.

Puck poured two cups full of alcohol before picking them up and making his way over to the brunette that was talking to a couple of the second team cheerleaders. He cleared his throat and smirked in victory when the two other girls took the hint and walked away with a quick wave to Rachel.

"Well, doesn't someone look beautiful tonight?" He wasn't lying. She was wearing a black high-waist skirt that flared out around her hips, a red top that showed a small section of her stomach, with a zip going down the front and a pair of black heeled ankle boots, which now increased the top of her head to reach Puck's shoulder instead of his chest. His eyes landed back on the zip that decorated the middle of her top and he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to drag the zip down.

He heard a throat clearing and brought his attention back to Rachel. He handed her one of the drinks in his hand and he couldn't help but smile when she accepted it off him, even if she did roll her eyes at his compliment.

"What do you want Puck?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her drink, not bothering to ask how he knew what she liked.

"What?" Puck scoffed. "I can't come and speak to my friend."

"I would hardly call us friends." Again with the rolling of the eyes, Puck was pretty sure they would get stuck if she wasn't careful. "You know, with the whole hating my best friend-your brother- situation."

"He's not my brother," he said through clenched teeth and took a mouthful of his drink when she just stared at him. "Speaking of which, where is your bulldog tonight?"

"He's gone to go and see his grandma in Cleveland for the weekend, not that it's any of your business."

Puck held his hands up in front of him. "I'm only interesting in what dear Jake is up to."

"Oh please," Rachel snapped. "You don't give a shit what he's doing; you just like to cause trouble with him."

"Hey," he snapped back at her in defence. "Just because me and him don't get along, it doesn't mean me and you can't be friends; we used to get along pretty well in case you forgot."

"Don't get along? Ha," Rachel let out a sarcastic chuckle. "That's the understatement of the century. You abuse him every chance you get!"

Puck furrowed his eyebrows in anger. "You make it sound like I attack and beat up the kid!"

"You might as well do! He get's slushied by you and your jock friends, near enough every day."

"Look," he sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. "I have my reasons for that. But we're in high school, we're juniors, like I said, just because me and him _don't get along,_" he gave her a look to make sure she didn't interrupt him, "it doesn't mean we can't, we're not eight years old."

"It's the principle of it all!"

"Rachel please," Puck wasn't embarrassed to admit that he was literally begging at this point. He stepped closer to her and gently rubbed his thumb along the inside of her arm. "Please."

"I don't think he will forgive me for this."

"I'm not asking you to marry me Berry," he moved closer causing their foreheads to touch. "I'm just asking you to not hate me anymore."

"Ok," Rachel quietly responded after a few moments of silence. She didn't want to look into the fact that her heart literally skipped a beat when Puck smiled at her in return. She knew that at this moment she was a crap friend, but there was just something about Noah Puckerman that made it practically impossible to say no to him.

**Xox**

**So, hopefully the chapter will be longer; I just wanted to give you a rough idea of this story. Please let me know what you all think, and all ideas are definitely welcome, as I have not wrote anything in ages, so I may need some help along the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: All and any feedback is greatly appreciated. If any of you remember my story 'Baby Puckerman', this is kind of the same but with a different spin on things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee' or anything else you may recognise.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**The Weakness in Me**

"Mmm, something smells good in here," Rachel complimented as she walked into the kitchen.

"Rachel," chuckled Sara. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh mama M, you're the best! As long as it's not too much trouble though."

"Rachel, I have known you since you were a little girl," sighed Sara. "And you have dinner at my house nearly every night. I thought you would have known the answer to that by now."

"Of course I do," Rachel nodded with a smile. "But you were the one who taught me manners mama M."

"It's such a shame she doesn't use them all the time," Jake quipped as he walked into the kitchen and throwing his car keys on the counter.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would hate you. I just want to make sure that we're clear on that."

Jake nodded. "We are."

"Good," Rachel said before running over and throwing her arms around her much taller best friend. "Never go away without me again. How was Grandma Morris?"

"She's good," he answered walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a couple of bottles of water before throwing one to Rachel. "She wants to know when we're going to have babies."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "Did you tell her we already have five and can't afford to bring up another one?"

"I did, but you know what my Grandma's like. She just doesn't understand how you can resist this," he waved his hand over his body causing Rachel and his mother to start laughing.

"Oh you're just so cute," his mom mocked him in a baby voice whilst squeezing his cheek with her fingers.

"Mom," Jake whined, moving his cheek out of her grasp.

It was true. When they were younger, all of Jake's family were hoping for him and Rachel to begin a relationship with each other. After a while, they listened to his family and began a romantic relationship. It didn't even last a week. They kissed for the first time and Rachel and Jake knew instantly that it didn't feel right. They pulled away from one another and stared before bursting into hysterics. They ended the awkward moment with a fist bump and the promise to remain best friends.

Sara walked back over to the stove and changed the settings as she spoke to the two teenagers. "How is your dad honey?"

"Don't know," grumbled Rachel. "Haven't spoken to him since Friday. He's probably off screwing his secretary somewhere."

"Rachel!" Sara scolded causing Rachel to give a meek 'sorry' as an apology.

She wasn't sorry, but she wasn't going to tell that to the woman who practically raised her. She didn't see her dad that much; he was always flying to somewhere on a business trip that sometimes lasted for a month for some reason. She wasn't stupid; she knew that he liked taking his newest fling on all these romantic trips. So, with a kiss on the forehead and the promise that he added money into her account, he goes off on his little vacations. Some of the time, Rachel only received a voicemail goodbye instead of the actual thing and most of the time she didn't hear from her father until he got back. And she didn't have a mother. According to her father, she had died in a car crash when Rachel was just a little girl. To be honest, Rachel didn't remember her at all. So yeah, she didn't have the best upbringing or the best father, and that was why she spent so much time at the Puckerman residence. Sara and Jake were the family that she always wished she had.

**Xox**

"Come on Noah; you can do better than that!"

"I'm trying dad," Puck said through clenched teeth.

"Obviously not hard enough; school starts again tomorrow and I don't want you falling behind on your training."

Puck grunted and stood up from where he was doing press ups in his back yard. "I know dad. I've been training everyday!"

"You're going to have to train harder if you hope to beat my record this year."

"Screw this," Puck groaned. "I'm out of here."

"Noah! Get back here!"

"I've got places to be," Puck explained before walking into his house and making his way up to his room.

Puck fell onto his bed with a tired sigh and dragged his hand over his face. He could never get a break. Every day he worked his ass off, but that was never enough for his dad. No matter how many hours he trained, he still wasn't doing it hard enough or for long enough. All because his dad wanted him to beat his average score record and become a professional player. Puck tried telling his dad that he didn't want to be a professional basketball player but he had never seen his dad yell at him like that, so he never tried to tell him again. It was just one of those things. Puck reached over to his bedside table and grabbed his phone from the charger. He hesitated for a second before pulling the number up and sending a text.

_Considering we're friends, does that mean we can hang out?_

He only had to wait a few minutes for a reply.

_Depends what this 'hanging out' entails…_

_I don't know. Coffee?_

_It's like a hundred degrees out._

_Ok then, how about a slushie?_

_Sure. When?_

_Pick you up in 30 minutes._

**Xox**

Thirty minutes later, Puck pulled up outside a large, two story house. He was just about to get his phone out when the door to his car opened. He looked up in surprise but smiled at the sight that greeted him. Rachel was wearing a blue tank top, which was tucked into a pair of high-waist denim shorts with a black belt. He reached over and took her sunglasses from their perch over her eyes before placing them over his own.

"Hey!"

Puck laughed as she tried to hit his chest as he pulled away from the pavement. "You're not allowed to hit me; I'm driving!"

"You stole my glasses!"

Puck smirked. "Life's a bitch Berry." He laughed as she scowled and folded her arms across her chest. "Stop being such a baby."

Rachel pouted before sticking her tongue out at him. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Thought we'd go and get a slushie from 7-eleven," shrugged Puck. "And then, I don't know, maybe go and play some ball or something."

"I can't play basketball," Rachel said with a small smile.

"Well," Puck started, pulling into the 7-eleven parking lot. "You've cheered for us for what? Two years now? Surely you must have picked some things up along the way."

"I don't really pay attention to the game; I can't help but look at the way you look in the uniform," Rachel admitted, before quickly turning to face Puck with a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean that."

"Sure you didn't," Puck chuckled as he watched the blush appear on her cheeks. He winked at her before cutting off the engine and stepping out of the car and heading into the store.

"Stupid, stupid Rachel," she groaned to herself before releasing her seatbelt and following Puck inside.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the local park that had a small basketball court. Puck climbed out of the car and reached over his seat to pull out a basketball. He closed the door to see Rachel stood beside him with a shocked look on her face. "What?"

"You were being serious about playing basketball?"

"Of course I was," Puck laughed. "Don't be such a party pooper; I'll teach you."

"Ok," mumbled Rachel as walked side-by-side to the court. "You can't laugh at me though."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Would I do such a thing?"

Rachel bit her lip to stop from smiling. "You do have a reputation for being a bit of a jerk."

He pushed her forehead with his pointer finger and couldn't help but grin when she let out a laugh in response. "Not to you though."

"And why's that?"

"Maybe I like you the best," he responded with a smirk before shooting his ball into the basket.

Rachel watched as he walked away to pick up the ball and let out the breath she was holding. She had no response; all she could do was try and stop the smile that she could feel spreading, from his words.

**Xox**

**Good? Bad? Ahh let me know! All and any ideas are welcome. All outfits are on my polyvore site.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: All and any feedback is greatly appreciated. I have also had a lot of reviews/messages, saying that this idea is 'One Tree Hill', and how I'm taking their idea, and so on. I did forget to put 'One Tree Hill' in the disclaimer as it was a last-minute decision, but I thought it was pretty obvious that it was their storyline; I can't think of a storyline that good. Even so, I don't appreciate the abuse that came with that little mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee', ****'One Tree Hill'**** or anything else you may recognise.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**The Weakness in Me**

"Oh my god!"

Rachel turned away from her locker and smiled when she saw who the squeal belonged to. She didn't have time to move before a pair of arms was thrown around her and a head of hair was smothering her face.

"I haven't seen you all summer! You have to fill me in on anything and everything."

"Hi to you too Santana," Rachel laughed as the Latina stepped back. "How was the Dominican?"

"Amazing," Santana sighed as she leant against a locker as Rachel sorted through her books. "I met the love of my life over there."

"Really?" Rachel asked, turning to face her with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, no," Santana huffed. "But he was really hot, and I'd give him full marks for his bedroom skills."

"Hey! Don't give me that look," Santana whined when her friend rolled her eyes. "Just because you've promised to give your virginity to Jesus, it doesn't mean I have."

Rachel scoffed. "I have not promised to give my virginity to Jesus."

"So, you're waiting for marriage or whatever," the Latina shrugged. "It's the same thing."

"I'm not waiting for marriage either," Rachel explained. "I'm just waiting for the right guy."

"It's 2013. The right guy is gonna be pretty hard to find."

"I don't mind waiting," Rachel said with a small smile.

Santana laughed. "You're so cute Berry! I just want to eat you all up!"

"Now, that I would love to see."

Rachel and Santana both turned to see Puck standing there with a smirk on his face.

"You're gross," Santana scoffed before turning back to Rachel. "I'll see you in home room."

Rachel looked back to Puck when Santana had walked away. "She's right; you are disgusting."

"And you wouldn't have me any other way."

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes before closing her locker. "Was there something I could help you with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to do something tonight," Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Like maybe go see a movie or something?"

"I can't; I'm working tonight."

"Ok, another night then, maybe?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "Maybe."

**Xox**

"Loser," Puck smirked as he pushed by Jake before taking his seat.

"Asshole."

Puck glared at the back of his head but kept quiet. That was another thing about school that Puck hated. He and Jake were in the same year, so they were bound to share a class or two, but because they had to share the same damn last name, Puck was always sat behind him or near him, and that was what he hated most of all. But for junior year, he hoped luck would be on his side, and they didn't have to share any classes, but obviously not. The teachers knew there was no love lost between the two of them, yet they didn't keep them apart. Something about family bonding and all that crap, something that Puck could probably bet his balls on that it was never going to happen. But did they listen? Did they hell.

Puck had just reached into his pocket to get his phone out, when Rachel walked in. He watched as she acted like he didn't exist whilst she and Jake exchanged small talk. He wasn't going to lie; he didn't like it.

Not at all.

So, like the badass (coward) he was, Puck waited until the cheerleader had taken her seat and leant forward so that Jake could hear him.

"You know, I can't help but notice that Berry's looking hotter than ever this year. I may have-"

Puck didn't even get to finish his sentence before Jake was out of his seat and towering over him.

Puck raised his eyebrow. "Problem?"

"Don't speak about her like that," Jake said through clenched teeth.

Puck smirked as he stood up from his seat and moved forward so that the both of them were toe to toe. "Like what? Like how I'm going to make it my mission to see what's under her-"

"I swear to god," Jake muttered before launching his right fist into Puck's face.

Puck winced internally at the blow, but made sure to show no reaction. "You're so going to regret that," he promised before throwing himself at the boy in front of him.

**Xox**

"What the hell happened today? All anyone could talk about was 'The Puckerman Smack down'," asked Santana.

She, Rachel and Jake were currently sat in his mom's café as the latter two had promised his mom that they'd close up for the night. And Santana, not having anything else to do, came to keep them company. Jake sighed as he walked behind the counter and started to wipe it down.

"Nothing, he just pissed me off, that's all."

"Oh please," Santana scoffed. "You've been putting up with shit from him and his crew for years, and just now you decide to hit him because he 'pissed you off'? Nah, that doesn't add up."

"She's got a point Jake," Rachel added as she joined her friends at the counter. "Don't forget that I know you like the back of my hand, so what really happened?"

"Look," Jake relented. "He started saying some bullshit about you and I just lost it; the guy knows what makes me tick."

Rachel swallowed harshly as her heart beat picked up. "What kind of stuff?"

"What?" Jake asked in confusion.

"What kind of stuff did he say about me?"

"Something about how hot you are, and how he's going to make it his 'mission' to see what's under your," Jake paused for a second, "I assume he was going to say clothes, but I kinda punched him before he could finish."

"Oh."

"You okay?" Santana asked, looking at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Yeah," Rachel cleared her throat. "I just don't like the thought of him thinking about me like that."

"Okay," Santana said slowly still looking at Rachel.

Why did she think she was hiding something?

**Xox**

"Rachel!"

Rachel turned around and smiled when she saw her teacher jogging towards her. "Hey Mr Schue."

"Hey," he returned as he stopped in front of her. "Are you busy?"

Rachel shook her head. "No; it's my free period."

"Great," Mr Schue smiled enthusiastically. "Can you come to the choir room?"

"Sure. Let me just put my books in my locker and then I'll meet you there."

"Thanks Rachel," he said, giving her a wave before leaving her in the hall.

She was standing at her locker when from the corner of her eye, she saw Puck lean against the one next to hers.

"Can I help you?" She asked, not turning to face him.

"What?" Puck asked confused. "I can't come and say hey."

"No you can't" Rachel answered, shutting her locker and walking away towards the choir room.

She nearly turned back when she heard him mutter 'what the fuck?' but she was determined to not let him get under her skin anymore than what he already has done.

**Xox**

_Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: All and any feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Glee', ****'One Tree Hill'**** or anything else you may recognise.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**The Weakness in Me**

Rachel walked into the choir room and was surprised to see that she wasn't the only occupant in the room. "Mr Schue holding a glee club meeting already?"

"Now there's the girl I've been waiting to see."

Rachel laughed before walking over to Matt Rutherford and throwing her arms around him. She had known Matt for quite a while as their dad's had worked at the same law firm for years, but it was only once they both joined glee club did they start to get friendly with one another. She looked over at the other members of the club (Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Kurt) and gave them wave and a small smile before sitting down in between Matt and Mercedes.

"Guys," Mr Schue started once they had all quietened down. "This year we're going to get serious."

"Mr Schue said what?" Mercedes asked in confusion.

"I mean," Mr Schue laughed. "We're going to do it properly this year. Ever since I took over glee club last year, all it's been is an after-school club to fill up our free time. This year I want it to be more. And that means competitions and championships; the works."

"You're not lying are you?" Kurt asked, holding on to the edge of his seat.

"Nope. But the only problem is we need twelve members. And I'm going to get you guys to recruit them. Think of it as our first team bonding exercise."

"But Mr Schue," Tina cut in. "In case you haven't noticed, everyone hates us. We all…well most of us…get slushied daily. Seriously, my dry cleaning bill is almost more than my phone bill."

"And maybe this year will change that," he said hopefully. "Glee club may not be the coolest thing in school right now, but we have a variety of social groups in this club," he indicated to Rachel. "You guys have an amazing shot at getting new members to join."

"If you say so," Artie mumbled.

"Now," Mr Schue clapped his hands. "Who wants to sing our first song of the new school year?"

"Rachel?"Mr Schue prompted when none of the teenager offered.

Rachel sighed but stood up from her chair before going over to the band and then taking her spot next to the piano. She waited until the band started playing and took a breath.

_Oh, how about a round of applause?  
Hey, standing ovation  
Ooh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologise  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

_And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For making me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
Oh_

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me going  
Now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

_But it's over now_

**Xox**

Three days.

It had been three days since Rachel even looked at him let alone had a conversation with him.

It had been three days and already Puck felt like he was going to go insane.

It was on the second day when he realised she was ignoring him on purpose (there's only so many times she could walk in the other direction whenever she saw him, before he realised something was up).

He leant back against his locker and watched as she stood at her own. He couldn't help but chuckle when she had to stand on her tiptoes to reach some of her books. He waited for a moment but when he didn't see any of her friends walking over to her, he took a quick look around the hall before making his way over to her.

Puck put his hand on the locker next to Rachel's and rested his weight against it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He winced internally, knowing that his question came out harsher than he meant it to.

Rachel raised an eyebrow and scoffed but didn't avert her eyes from what she was doing. "I have no idea what you're referring to, Puck."

Puck clenched his teeth; two could play that game. "Cut the bullshit act Berry; you're smarter than that. You've been ignoring me for days."

"And suddenly you care?"

"What the hell is that meant to mean?"

"Cut the bullshit act Puck; you're smarter than that," Rachel repeated his words back to him before slamming her locker shut and walking away from him.

She turned back around and walked towards him before pointing her finger in his face. "Just for the record, I don't appreciate being lied to and I really don't appreciate being involved in some little game."

"Ok," Puck sighed wrapping his hand around Rachel's finger before moving it away from his face but not releasing the digit. "You've seriously lost me here, Berry."

"Are you actually going to stand there and lie to my face?"

Puck groaned. This is exactly why he didn't stay with girls for more than a night (two…maybe three tops). They were way too complicated.

"How the fuck can I be lying when I don't even know what's going on? All I know is that we were getting along fine, pretty great if you ask me, and then as soon as me and that douche threw some punches, you're ignoring me," Puck snapped. "If it's about that fight, then I'm sorry; maybe I shouldn't have hit the guy, but I've told you, me and him will never get along and I don't think anything will change that."

"Just forget it," Rachel scoffed, finally removing her hand from his hold.

"No, let's not just forget it," Puck argued. "You've said this much, you might as well tell me the rest."

"I don't appreciate being played."

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "You've already said that, but I still don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Jake told me what you said to him," Rachel started. "About how you're going to make it your mission to see what's under my uniform."

"Shit," he mumbled, running a hand through his mohawk. "Ok, look; I did say that but I didn't mean it. I swear; I was just trying to screw with him."

"And you thought the best way to do that would be to get me involved?"

"Well, yeah," Puck shrugged.

"Is that what this is?" Rachel asked softly. Puck frowned at her change of tone. "The whole being friends thing, the playing basketball together and taking me out. Were you doing all that just so you could 'screw' with Jake even more?"

"What? No, Rachel, it's not like that."

Rachel just shook her head at him and neither mentioned the tears that were building in her eyes. "I have to go."

Puck could do nothing but watch as she walked away from him.

**Xox**

"Hey Rach," Santana called as Rachel walked down the hall. She narrowed her eyes when she took in Rachel's tear-filled eyes. "You ok?"

"Yeah," Rachel took a deep breath. "Nothing to worry about."

Santana was about to question her but was cut off. "Did you think about what I asked you?"

"Yeah, I'll join your damn club," Santana groaned playfully before laughing as Rachel threw her arms around her. "I want you to sing my audition song with me though."

"Sure," Rachel nodded. "What is it?"

"It's the song that my grandma used to sing to us all the time when we were kids," Santana smiled.

"I can't wait," Rachel grabbed her friend's arm and lead her into the choir room where the rest of the club was already waiting. "We have a new member."

"That's great," Mr Schue laughed. "Are you going to sing for us?"

"Yeah," Santana answered as Rachel discussed with the band. "Rachel's gonna sing with me too."

Mr Schue nodded and took a seat beside his students as Rachel and Santana took to the floor.

**(Santana, **_**Both, **__Rachel)_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right_

**Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
**_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
**_**And I say**_** it's all right  
**__  
__**Little darling**__, the smiles returning to the faces  
__**Little darling**__, _**it seems like years since it's been here  
**_**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun**__  
And I say __**it's all right**_

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
_**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes**_  
__**Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
**__  
__**Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
**__**Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right**_

_Here comes the sun,  
__**here comes the sun**_

"Wow," Mr Schue clapped. "Girls that was amazing. Santana, I had no idea you could sing like that."

Santana shrugged but gave a small smile at Mr Schue's compliment.

"Welcome to glee club, Santana."

**Xox**

**Take a bow – Rihanna  
Here comes the sun – The Beatles.**

**Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
